1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camping equipment and particularly to backpacks and devices used for carrying sleeping bags.
2. Prior Art
Backpacks for use in carrying equipment have been in existence for a great length of time. Generally speaking, backpacks can be divided into two categories. One category comprises backpacks which have an integral frame or in which a frame is used in conjunction therewith. The frames are usually made of a metal such as aluminum. The other category of backpacks comprise the so-called frameless packs available in a wide variety of configurations.
Backpacks of the first category are often used for carrying very high weight loads and are more expensive than frameless backpacks of the second category. Backpacks comprising a frame can be uncomfortable to wear and awkward to use because of the large number of parts associated with the frame and the adjustments needed to insure proper positioning of the backpack and distribution of the load being carried.
Frameless backpacks are often cumbersome due in part to the difficulty in maintaining proper weight distribution. Such backpacks are, thus, often small and are used to carry only light loads. The weight and size limitations incurred with frameless packs become a significant consideration when the pack is to be used by overnight campers. A sleeping bag, which must be accomodated by an overnight camper, may take up much valuable space in the pack, and this limits the amount of other equipment and supplies that can be taken on a trip. Accordingly, it is desirable to have available a relatively inexpensive frameless pack that is designed in such a way that it can accomodate the needs of a day camper as well as being adaptable to carrying a sleeping bag and other equipment needed by the overnight camper.